This invention relates to a security means for suitcase, particularly to one which is provided with a warning system and a delay high potential electric shock system.
Conventionally, the suitcase is not provided with an effective security means to prevent the suitcase from being stolen or robbed. To obviate the defects of the conventional art, one object of this invention is to provide a security means for suitcase which is provided with a warning system to warn against thieves or robbers.
Other object of this invention is to provide a security means for suitcase which is provided with a delay high potential electric shock system to render thieves or robbers under electric shock.
Other objects and merits of this invention will become apparent from reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.